


Pence vs Kaine, debate in exhibitionism

by 0u0



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c., Presidential Election - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, im so sorry this is a dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0u0/pseuds/0u0
Summary: Pence and Kaine spice their secret relationship up with some sexy debate shenanigans!





	

Pence knew the debate was starting soon. He took a deep breath, smoothed his lapels, and braced himself for the moments to come. Popping his head out of his dressing room, he made sure the coast was clear, and then proceeded cautiously down the hall to his opponent's room. When he arrived, he made sure there was nobody around and nothing to tip anyone off to their secret encounter.

"Kaine... Kaine, baby..." he whispered, as he quietly entered the room.

"Pence? What are you doing here? This is too risky!" Kaine quietly exclaimed, bolting out of his chair.

"Tim, I have something special for you to wear before the debate and I wanted to personally make sure it was on you," he whispered breathily into Kaine's shoulder. He pulled a box out of his pocket.

"H-honey... What's that?" Kaine inquired.

Pence slowly opened the box, revealing a pink vibrating buttplug. It was curved to hit all the right places.

"Mike... No... T-this is live TV!" Kaine spouted.

Pence purred "Oh, that's what makes it so _exciting_!" into Kaine's neck, making him squirm uncomfortably.

Pence dug his hand into Kaine's pants, stroking him hard while licking his neck. Kaine moaned loudly, but it was cut off by Pence's mouth smothering his. Kaine recoiled, smacking Pence's hands away and turning his head.

"Mike... We're public servants. We have an image to uphold. We have families," he trailed off.

"I know, Tim. But I can't help that I feel this way, and I need you to wear this tonight! It'll make me _happy_ ," he said with a seductive grin.

"Ugh, Mike. You know I can't resist that smile," Kaine said, dropping his pants for his opponent.

He felt his opponent's weathered-yet-supple hands work his backside, lubing him up, and inserting the buttplug. After the deed was done, he pulled his pants back up. He took a few steps around, trying to get used to the increased weight in his nether region. Once he paced several laps around his dressing room, he planted a sloppy kiss on Pence's lips.

"This will be... Perfect," he whispered into his lover's ear.

"It will. I'll head out now, as to not arouse suspicion," Pence said, slipping out the door before he actually finished the sentence.

Kaine was left to clean himself up and get ready for the flashing lights of the debate. He put his clothing back on, careful to smooth any wrinkles left from their brief stay on the floor. Sure, their relationship was unprofessional, but it was the best part of his campaign. What could you do with a sexless marriage, constant travel, and Hillary goddamned Clinton asking you to do things for her? He had to have some way to relieve stress!

Just then, a bolt of realization hit Kaine. He wasn't wearing any ordinary buttplug. It was a vibrator. And it _wasn't vibrating_. Suddenly he knew exactly what Pence had in store for him. He sighed dejectedly and exited his dressing room, prepared for the worst.


End file.
